Made With Love
by MissLe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto has finally asked Hinata out on a date, but will things go as planned? And will Naruto still be her knight in shining armour? [Oneshot]


Hinata's hands shook violently as she held her neatly wrapped box of chocolates in her hands. Today was Valentine's day. The day she would actually confront Naruto and give him chocolates. Just the thought of that made her hands sweat. God! Why was it so easy to give large boxes of chocolates to Shino and Kiba, but giving Naruto a small box of homemade chocolates seemed harder than spending three days in the desert with no food or water. 

She slowly got up from her desk and looked around the classroom. There were a few boxes of chocolates and cards on the other desks in the classroom, but they were nothing compared to the intimidating pile of declarations of love, chocolates and cards on the desk in the far corner that seemed to be uninhabited today. It was of course none other than Konoha's biggest heartthrob and heartbreaker, Sasuke Uchiha's desk.

She walked as slowly as humanly possible over to Naruto's desk where he sat sulking, not a single valentine on his desk.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked with her hands behind her back.

Naruto looked up and gave a grin that wasn't even close to his usual million watt smile, "Hinata! Happy Valentine's day, what can I do for you?"

She shot her hands out in front of her with the box of chocolates, "H-happy Valentine's day, Naruto." she murmured so quietly that Naruto had to strain his already demon enhanced hearing.

"Wow, seriously?" Naruto looked up to Hinata who looked like a bright red tomato and nodded, "Thanks so much Hinata, sorry I don't have anything for you. "

Hinata gave a meek grin, "T-that's fine. I-I just hope you enjoy the chocolates." Then she scurried back to her side of the classroom, hoping that she would never wake from this blissful dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata grabbed her kunais, shurikens, and whatever piece of weaponry that she had left on her desk and stuffed it into her pouches and backpack. After Iruka-sensei gave them time to hand out their valentine's and started lessons, it had turned into an absolute disaster of a day, the girls had all missed their marks and targets after receiving their valentine's (due to their state of obvious bliss) and the boys missed their marks and targets because they were sulking at the fact that they _didn't_ receive any valentine's.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata twirled around to see Naruto running up behind her.

"Y-yes?" She asked nervously.

"As my valentine's present from me to you, how about I treat you to dinner?" He asked laughed and scratched the back of his head, totally oblivious of what he just asked Hinata who was breathless and on the verge of passing out. He just asked her on a date.

"Yes!" She blurted out loud enough for the people left in the room to turn and stare at her.

"Great," He pounded his fist into his other hand, "meet me at the teahouse at six. I'd take you to Ichiraku's, but he's closed down for Valentine's so he can take his wife out for dinner." He mumbled something that sounded like "stupid old man" under his breath.

"Yes." That seemed to be the only word capable of coming out of her mouth while Naruto was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Six o'clock finally rolled along and Hinata stood in front of the teahouse wringing her hands together nervously. She had arrived fifteen minutes early purely out of anxiousness, it was so mind boggling to her that her first date would be with the one man she had ever liked, even if her date only considered it to be 'friends only' date.

"Hinata! I hope you weren't waiting long!" Naruto's voice boomed through the crowds of people in the square.

"N-no." She lied, giving him a convincing smile.

"Well, let's go eat, I'm starved." He led the way into the teahouse and found small booth for the both of them to sit in.

"By the way, I brought the chocolates that you got me." He pulled them out of his jacket, "Since I didn't get you any chocolates, I thought I should share the ones that you got me."

"No, it's fine, I-I got them for you." She mumbled and picked up a menu, lazily tracing her finger along the patterns on the edge of the laminated paper all the time blushing furiously.

"So…who else did you get Valentine's for?" Naruto asked in attempt to make conversation.

"Kiba, Shino, Neji and y-you." She squirmed uncomfortably, hopefully it didn't sound too weird to give Valentine's to her cousin.

"Not Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously, raising his eyebrow. Hinata shook her head, Sasuke had always scared her with his stoicism and coldness, "Then again you never talk or blush when you're with him like the other girls. Do you hate him or something?"

Once again, Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't _hate_ h-him, his coldness just isn't something I-I could ever deal with. But I-I guess he has good r-reason to be so c-cold, I guess I would be like that too if my brother m-massacred my family."

"What?" Naruto asked, and Hinata gulped. No one was supposed to no that, the only reason she knew was that the Hyuuga clan had offered to take in Sasuke right after his family had been murdered.

"Uh…um nothing. I-I said I'd be like that t-too if my b-brother _married_ my f-family." She said quickly, hoping Naruto wouldn't push the subject.

Naruto scrunched his nose up in disgust, "Eww, incest." Hinata gave an uneasy chuckle and went back to tracing with her finger on her menu.

"Hey, isn't that Neji?" Naruto pointed across the room to the table in the corner inhabited by two customers, Neji and Tenten. Hinata whirled around in panic, this was bad, she had told Neji that she was going window shopping in town, knowing that he would rather cut off his own hand and eat it before letting her go on a date with Naruto without a chaperone.

"I, uh, have to go to the b-bathroom, please e-excuse me." She ran from the booth to the sanctuary of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Oh boy. If Neji found out that she was here he would tell her father who would ground her for an eternity.

She splashed water onto her face, what she would do would dash back to her booth, pretend Neji wasn't there and if he did$- happen to notice her, it would be worth it to have just a little more time with Naruto.

She opened the door and noticed a new head at the booth with Naruto, and that head just so happened to be pink. Hinata snuck over there just close enough that she would be able to hear there conversation. She usually wasn't very partial to eavesdropping, but everyone new that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, and Sakura just happened to be here. On _her_ date. On Valentine's Day.

"--Are you sure?" Sakura's voice rang through Hinata's ears.

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"But I saw you come through here with Hinata…" Sakura's voice trailed off in suspision.

Naruto chuckled uneasily, "Uh…yeah. But she didn't get me any chocolates." Hinata gasped sharply, what was happening? Naruto clearly said that he appreciated her chocolates earlier.

"Uh huh." Sakura said sceptically, "Then what are those?"

"Er, these?" Naruto seemed somewhat stumped, "They were--uh--left behind from the people before us. Hinata didn't want any and I said that I would have them. But that's okay now that you're here! I'd much rather have your chocolates!" Suddenly a box of chocolates flew behind Naruto's booth and soared right into Hinata's hands. She flipped the box over and discovered they were _her_ chocolates. The chocolates that she slaved over to bake perfectly with love.

Hinata dropped the chocolates and bolted from the restaurant and out into the dark empty village square. She slowed down slightly and bit her lip to keep her tears in, she couldn't believe that her knight in shining armour would do something like that, something that would hurt so badly. Sitting down on the edge of the water fountain, she dropped her head into her hands and shed quiet tears.

"Stop it." Hinata slowly looked up, half expecting Naruto right there, but instead found Mr. I-Hate-Valentine's-Day-Because-I-Hate-All-Woman-Kind, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What?" She asked surprised, why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be at his house quaking with fear under his covers until Valentine's Day was over? Though she was fairly relieved that it wasn't Naruto, if it was, she probably would have punched him in the jaw and pulled his arm around his back until he cried mercy. That would not have been the best way to end the date. Then again, it already ended horribly enough.

"Stop crying. It's annoying and won't do anything." Sasuke stated simply while staring at Hinata emotionlessly.

"Hah. Don't tell me that you've never cried before, because I'd have to call you a liar." She spat angrily, her Hyuuga calm was slowly wearing thin, not because of Naruto (okay, it _was_ mostly Naruto's fault), but because this--this so called avenger had just coldly, not to mention rudely, told her to quit being upset because she just had her heart shattered into billions of pieces.

"I never said that. I said it doesn't do any good." Hinata stood up and glared up at him, knowing that he could easily win any fight she picked with him.

"Is that so? Well it does me!" She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, "And what does it matter to you if I'm sitting here crying. I wasn't even making any noise!"

"Because it was hardly a good reason to be crying." He looked slightly bored with his undirected gaze, hand in pocket while the other ran through his soft, dark hair.

"Hardly a good reason? How would you know what my reason was?" She tried pushing him backwards, but it was like trying to push away a brick wall.

"I saw what happened, Sakura made me come into the teahouse with her. And I stand by what I said before. It's hardly a good reason to be crying." He carefully removed her petite hands that were gripping his shirt collar in a stranglehold with his long, thin fingers.

"You call having you're heart being split into thousands of pieces, _not a good reason_?" She began half-heartedly punching him in the chest, screaming like a maniac.

"No." He stood rooted in spot, not making any movement to stop her firing, "I hardly consider it a good reason at all." For a second, Hinata saw a flicker of pain flash through his onyx eyes, then were replaced back with his usual cold stare.

Hinata finally ceased hitting him, her eyes filled with tears, "N-no. You're right." she snivelled, wiping away the tears that were spilling out, "My reason is hardly as severe as yours."

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered suddenly into the wind, and Hinata barely caught him saying it.

"For what?" Hinata asked in surprise, she was the one punching him in the chest and screaming like she was crazy.

"For making you cry again." He murmured quietly, finally turning to look at her.

"N-no, it's fine. I-I cry too easily. I…I'm weak." She remembered whenever her father told her that, she would kick herself in the shin to distract herself from crying, but now it just seemed comical coming from her own mouth.

"You're not weak." He said suddenly, Hinata could almost detect the barest trace of concern in his voice, "Naruto is weak. He shouldn't have succumbed to Sakura even if she hadn't even tried to succumb him. He especially shouldn't have--as you said--broke your heart so cruelly."

Hinata gave a small laugh, "Maybe. But I'll get over it. I'll get over him."

Sasuke just shrugged and took something out from his jacket, "Here. I found this after you left." He handed her the still neatly wrapped box of chocolates.

"No, you can have it." She gave him a small smile, "What you said, it helped a lot, so thanks." Just tonight, maybe _Sasuke_ could be her knight in shining armour. She began to walk from the square back to the Hyuuga compound when Sasuke's hand darted out and snatched her arm.

"I don't have anything for you." He said, which surprised Hinata that he was actually accepting her gift, she thought that he stopped her so that he would shove them back at her like what he usually did to girls on Valentine's Day.

"It's fine, I don't really expect anything back from anyone on Valentine's Day." She tried walking away again, but his iron grip just tightened slightly. Slowly, he bent down and breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "No, for everything, for not liking me just because of my looks, for understanding why I'm like this, cold, and cruel, and for being able to show what you're really like when I'm here, not some ditzy love struck bimbo. Thank you." He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against her warm cheek, murmuring against her skin, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh…yeah. I don't really know if I'm quite satisfied with the story, but whatever, I like Sasuke X Hinata fluff, it's cute. Happy late Valentine's Day everyone! Kiss**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


End file.
